Fire and Ice
by agatha bendiera
Summary: “Shh, Bella.” He cooed at me. “Your lips are blue,” his large fingers traced my icy lips and I marveled at their warmth. Once again, I wondered if I could ever move past my pain. Could I be with Jacob in this way?
1. Chapter 1

I ran my fingers through my hair; a nervous habit that always leaves my loose waves in a tangled mess. A horrible wheezing noise rang in my ears, and I panicked, fearing that someone had followed me. When I quickly surveyed my surroundings, I concluded that I was alone. What was that noise then? Slowly, I realized it was my own ragged breath ripping out of my chest in shaky waves. I could hear it, and I could see it in the cloudy smoke that poured from my lips, but I didn't _feel _it. I was still numb, and it wasn't from the chilling cold. I forced the pain into the furthest corner of my heart, and instead focused on the canopy of dormant trees towering above me. As I stared, a lone, fiery red leaf floated down, barely skimming the bridge of my nose.

Gravity.

What an odd thing-a force that keeps everything grounded. But not our emotions. Why can our connections and feelings float above our heads, and shift with the slightest gust of wind? Eventually, they settle into our bodies, into our _hearts, _and for a moment, you're sure. You're positive that you're feeling what you're feeling. Now, I waited for this to happen for me; for the panic and pain to seep into my core and pool in my heart. It was a feeling I knew all too well. With my hands curled into tight balls, and my teeth bared, I allowed gravity to get the best of me.

I think I underestimated gravity.

Falling to the icy forest floor, I slowly curled my body against the throbbing ache in my heart. _He's gone… he's gone._ Sobs tore out of my chest, loud and quiet at the same time. I was vaguely aware that I was chanting his name. Gasping for air, I argued with myself to stay conscious. I had to endure this for him, I deserved it. But I began to lose a pointless battle, and the colors slowly drained away from the world. I could feel the comforting cold of the ice on my cheek, and the last thing I saw was that same fiery red leaf.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SM owns.

"Bella?! ...Bells?"

I shuddered in response. This voice was familiar, but it echoed strangely and I wondered why it sounded so panicked. An icy gust of wind blew across my face and with a jolt I remembered that I had passed out on the cold ground. I tried to move but it seemed my limbs were frozen in place.

"Bella?" His voice sounded closer this time, and I tried to answer him, but something was stopping me.

_What the…?_

I must have slept with my mouth wide open because my tongue was frozen to the icy forest floor.

_Of course._

I rolled my eyes at my idiocy. I pulled my head back in an attempt to free myself just as Jake broke through a cluster of trees to my left. Damn. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw his panicked expression disappear as a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella." He chided.

"Shuh uh!" I gargled. He clamped his lips together, trying not to laugh at my newly developed speech impediment.

"A li-uhl helb woo be nice." Apparently, this was too much for him, seeing as he doubled over in laughter at my words. Angry tears sprang to my eyes and my cheeks flushed scarlet; this was so humiliating. Jacob regained his composure and crouched down in front of me, still smiling.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you really should see yourself." His expression turned serious as he took his own advice and examined my frozen limbs, my blue lips, and the uncontrollable shivers that rocked my body.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He pulled out a thermos that I hadn't seen before and carefully poured it around the ice that held my tongue captive. It was freed easily, and Jacob set the cup down to scoop me into his arms. I sighed in relief at the contact of his warm flesh and smiled as I felt him flinch against my cold nose on his chest. Serves him right.

When I picked my head up again, we were already in Billy's cozy cabin. Jake marched straight to his room with me in his arms, and dropped me gently on his bed. My teeth chattered furiously, and Jake frowned at me.

"Shh, Bella." He cooed at me. "Your lips are blue," his large fingers traced my icy lips and I marveled at their warmth. Once again, I wondered if I could ever move past my pain. Could I be with Jacob in this way? This really wasn't so bad, his warm fingers on my lips. His worried expression suddenly settled into a smirk.

"You know Bella… we need to get you out of these wet clothes."

If I could move, I would have slapped that impish grin off his face. Pervert. He noticed my disapproving scowl.

"Bells," he whined, "you could get sick." I contemplated this more pleasant alternative, but these wet clothes _were_ awfully cold.

"Fine!" I snapped at him through my shivers. Shock poured into his deep eyes, and I almost laughed at the wild look of surprise on his face. But my unexpected answer would not deter him. He slowly crawled over my body, and his big hands slipped to the hem of my drenched sweater. He raised his questioning eyes to mine, looking for permission, but all I could do was shiver.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jacob's rough hands moved shakily towards my mid-drift, I contemplated the consequences of my submission. Could I do this for him? It's been months since Edward left, and he surely isn't coming back for me.

But Jacob is here.

The aforementioned suddenly spread his hot hands across my now bare stomach, rubbing his thumbs sensually along the sensitive skin.

_Oh_. Jacob is _definitely_ here.

I shuddered again, but this definitely wasn't from the cold. I looked up to meet Jacob's hooded gaze, dark with unhidden desire.

"Bella.." he rasped into my ear, his hot breath on my neck sending delighted shivers down my body. He moved slowly towards my sweater again, pulling it over my head swiftly.

Was it the cold air, or Jacob's touch that made my nipples apparent through the fabric of my bra?

"Ungh.."

I almost laughed at his wordless reaction. "Ungh"? Surely I didn't look so great as to warrant his speechless desire?

But I forgot my internal mockery as Jacob positioned himself over me, hovering by the support of his arms. I instinctively tried to move closer to him; he was just so damn _warm_.

I can't say if my first reaction to Jacob on top of me was a mistake, or a blessing.

Because my action seemed to grant him the final permission he was looking for, as his lips crashed down on mine.

Okay. Definitely a blessing then.

An overwhelming sense of need and love poured from his lips, and I couldn't save myself from reacting to his passion. I grappled at the smooth skin of his back, trying to claw him closer to me. Our lips moved in synch, questioning and reassuring. Sneaking beneath my now flushed skin, his hand pulled my body incredibly close, our hips melding perfectly. I felt his tongue dart along my lips, begging for entrance which I willingly granted. Now it was our tongues that danced along with our lips.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered that I had never been able to give this to Edward. I realized I had an entirely new kind of freedom with Jacob, and this scared me.

As he pulled away to breathe, I tugged at his full bottom lip with my teeth, missing the solid warmth of his mouth on mine, but knowing I'd have to stop now, or else give Jacob all the parts of me that Edward had never wanted.

"Hmm…Bella, you taste incredible." He hummed.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"I don't…I mean…I'm just.." How do you explain to an overexcited teenage werewolf that this is as good as it gets?

I took a deep breath and tried again.

"I'm warm enough, Jacob." My attempt at a stern voice fell short when my voice shook with desire for _more_ of his warmth.

He pulled back from where he was resting his head in the crook of my neck, and smiled playfully at me, his eyes bright with compassion.

"Of course, sweetheart…after all, I am your very own space heater, huh?"

I smiled back at him, thankful for his understanding.

"My very own," I assured him with a sad smile as I remembered the feel of Edward's cold embrace. I hugged him to me, stroking his glossy hair while I hummed "More than Words" to my Jacob. He would sing this to me in his garage while I watched him deftly work on the engine of his rabbit. The sound of his deep voice was always reassuring, no matter how many times it cracked throughout the sweet melody.

I could feel the vibrations reverberate through his body to mine, as he hummed along with me.

It was always simple moments like these that made me love Jacob a little more.


End file.
